Duke's Change of Heart
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Duke finally admits to Serenity that he likes her, but she turns him down because she likes Tristan. Who will be the one to pick up the pieces of Duke's broken heart? Duke/Tea - COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Duke's Change of Heart  
  
It was the end of the Battle City tournament. Duke and Tristan had been fighting for Serenity's attention all through the tournament. Most of the time Duke was able to get Serenity's attention more, which left Tristan with much anger and jealously. Duke had finally decided that it was time to tell her how he felt about her. There were only a few more days of the tournament and Duke didn't know if Yugi and his friends were going to let him stay after the tournament was over. So, in order to make he had a good chance of staying around and telling Serenity how he felt about her was a prefect plan to him.  
  
"Serenity, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Duke asked her one afternoon at Yugi's Grandpa's game shop. Serenity looked at him for a moment and nodded. Serenity and Duke left the game shop quietly and went outside on a nearby bench. Serenity looked to him and asked, "What is it, Duke? Is there something wrong?" "No! No! Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask you something," Serenity made a sigh of relieve and said, "Okay, that's good," then smiled at him. "Serenity. I asked you to come out here because I needed to tell you something in private." Serenity just looked at him. "Serenity, the reason why I asked you out here is because I've kind of kept something from you and I think you should know now." "Okay. shoot," Serenity ordered. "Serenity. I. I like you. I like you a lot and I was wondering if maybe you felt the same way," Duke finally let it out.  
  
Serenity looked down with a bit of disappointment on her face. Duke could definitely tell things weren't going his way. "Oh. wow, Duke. That's really sweet of you, but." Serenity drafted off. "But what?" Duke asked. "I'm really sorry Duke, but I don't really feel the same way as you feel about me. I'm really sorry. I hope you can understand," Serenity told him without even looking at him. Duke looked away from Serenity in great disappointment. "I understand," Duke barely got out. "Please Duke. believe I would never want to hurt you. You're one of my best friends and I care about you deeply, but there is someone else I like instead." Serenity slowly told him. "Who?" Duke asked with the sound of disappointment in his voice. "Well. if you really want to know. I really have begun to like Tristan a lot. You see Duke, Tristan was always there for me. He was there for me while Joey was making his way to the Battle City Finals and he never really had left my side of anything since I've known him. You have been wonderful to me also, but I guess it's just different with Tristan. I hope you can understand."  
  
"I understand, Serenity. Tristan is a really great guy and I know he feels the same about you. Thank you for being a great friend to me," Duke forced a smile for Serenity. "Thanks Duke. You truly are a great friend to me also," then she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. They sat there in silence for a minute then Serenity said, "We better get inside. The others are going to worried about us if we get back soon." Duke shook his head. "No. You go on without me. I think I'm going to head home for the night. If the others ask where I am will you tell them that I'm heading home?" Serenity looked at him for a moment then said, "Sure Duke. I'll tell them. I'll see you tomorrow, k? "K," Duke answered then he headed for his house.  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chappie 2

Duke was about half way home when he heard his name being called by someone. "Hey Duke!" Duke realized that that was the voice of Tea. "Yeah!" Duke called back to her. Tea finally caught up to him and asked him, "Why did you leave so early? Nobody was going home yet. I thought you would stick around for a little while longer to be with Serenity," Tea teased him. "Yeah, well I just decided I would go home early today. That's all," Duke told her. Though, Tea didn't look convinced with his answer. "And why would that be?" Tea waited for an answer. "It's none of your business!" Duke tried walking away from her.  
  
Tea walked in front of him and asked, "Did something happen between you and Serenity when you guys were out there talking?" "So what? It doesn't even matter anymore anyway?" Duke yelled as he walked away from her again. "You told her that you liked her and she dumped you. Am I right?" Tea called to him. Duke looked back to her and asked, "How did you know that?" "It's not that hard to figure out, Duke. I know that you liked Serenity along. I knew that you were bound to tell her someday," Tea said to him as she walked up to him. "Yeah, well she likes-," "Tristan," Tea finished his sentence. "Okay, how did you know that?" Duke asked her as he put his hands to his hips. "I knew Tristan liked Serenity long before we even met up with you Battle City again. Tristan showed it even more than you at first."  
  
Duke put his head down in disappointment again. "I'm sorry she said no to you, Duke, but I know what it's like to be dumped by someone you really like," Tea admitted. Duke put his head up and asked her, "How would you know?" "Because I felt that way about Yami. and he turned me down too." "Oh really!" Duke looked surprised. "Yes! I really liked him, but he didn't feel the same way about me, so I never got to be with the person I liked either." Tea told him. "But don't worry, Duke. You will get over it sooner or later. It just takes sometime." "But you don't understand Tea. I tried everything to get this girl to like me and she just threw it all away like it meant nothing to her. I really liked Serenity and she ended up liking. Tristan instead of me. I mean, how am I supposed to react like that without being crushed with what she said?"  
  
"Duke, you are reacting the way a person should feel when they have been dumped by someone they like and it's okay that you don't really want to be around her. It's just how things go in these situations." "But why are you telling me all of this?" Duke looked straight into her eyes. "Because you are my friend and I know what you are going through because it's happened to me," Tea replied with a smile. Duke stood there a moment in thought of what Tea said to her. Then he walked up to her and said, "You're alright Tea. I'm glad that I talked about this with you," then he smiled at her. "You're welcome Duke." Then moments later Tea asked him, "So. are you going to Yugi's house tomorrow or not?" "Yeah, I guess so. I don't want Serenity to think that I'm so broken-hearted that I won't even see her again." "Good. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow, right?" "Right, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chappie 3

"Duke, you are reacting the way a person should feel when they have been dumped by someone they like and its okay that you don't really want to be around her. It's just how things go in these situations." "But why are you telling me all of this?" Duke looked straight into her eyes. "Because you are my friend and I know what you are going through because it's happened to me," Tea replied with a smile. Duke stood there a moment in thought of what Tea said to her. Then he walked up to her and said, "You're alright Tea. I'm glad that I talked about this with you," then he smiled at her. "You're welcome Duke." Then moments later Tea asked him, "So. are you going to Yugi's house tomorrow or not?" "Yeah, I guess so. I don't want Serenity to think that I'm so broken-hearted that I won't even see her again." "Good. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow, right?" "Right, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Then they left each other after that. Duke was at his house about 10 minutes later. He couldn't sleep well that night. All he could think about was what Serenity and Tea told him. He still loved Serenity, but he hoped that Tea would be right. 'Will I be over Serenity soon. or not?' he thought to himself while lying in bed. 'I just hope Tea is right,' he said to himself then he drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next day Duke went to Yugi's house as he promised Tea and Serenity. When he got there he saw that everyone (which includes: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakaura, Mai, and Serenity) was already there. Everything seemed fine for a small while, but then all Duke could think about or look at was Serenity. The more he looked at her the more it hurt to be there. It pained him to see he lost the girl he loved. Pretty soon he could not keep it in any longer. So he got up and said to everyone, "Excuse me. I think I need some time alone," then Duke left for the outside again. After he left everyone he started to cry. 'How can I be around her anymore? It's just too hard to be near her now. I can't do this anymore.' though, he got cut off from a familiar voice again.  
  
"Duke, wait!" Tea yelled to him. "No Tea! Just leave me alone! I can't be near anyone right now!" Duke said through his sobs. "Duke, wait!" Tea repeated to him as she caught up to him. "Duke, why don't we talk about this? You need to talk to someone. You can't just keep running off like this. It will just hurt you more. Just stop and talk to me." Duke looked up at her, wiped his tears and shook his head. "Tea, it's just no use okay. I'm never going to get over her. I glad that you tried to help me, but I don't think it's going to work. So just leave me alone for now." "No Duke! I'm not going to just let you run away from her and run away from our friends like that. You're better than that. I know that you are hurting, but you can't let it destroy your life. You need to get up and move on or you are going to be like this for a very long time. And I personally don't want you like that."  
  
She explained all of this to him as they sat down on a bench in Domino City Park. "And why don't you? You at least got over Yami. I on the other hand can't even look at her without wanting to get upset." "Duke, it did take me away to get over Yami. Though, I didn't want you or the others to find out so I had to be strong and not show it in front of anyone." "What did you do to get over him?" Duke asked with great interest. "Well, what I did was I thought about all the good times I had with Yami. I remember that he still wants to be my friend. So our friendship wasn't ruined and I tried really hard to think about the people in this world that I like to think about me in the same way that I like them. And as for Serenity if she doesn't like you in the way you want her to it's her loss," Tea finished.  
  
"I guess your right Tea. If Serenity doesn't like me in that way then it's her loss. Because someday I'm going to find someone that likes me and I'll feel the same way about them," Duke got up and spoke out. "Good for you, Duke. So now are you going to be okay with hanging out with the rest of the group?" "Yes, just as long as I have someone like you to talk to, I will," Duke stated as he sat down next to Tea. Tea laughed, and then she said, "What's that suppose to mean?" "I don't know. Why don't you find out for yourself?" Then Duke slowly got closer to Tea's face until he brushed his lips on hers. They shared a sweet and passionate kiss for a few moments then they broke the kiss. When they were done they both blushed with embarrassment. "What was that for, Duke?" "Tea. if you don't mind me saying even though it seems a bit sudden. I love you." Tea looked at him for a moment then said, "I love you too, Duke. I love you too," then they kissed again. After they broke it Duke said to her, "I was hoping you would. Thank you Tea, for caring about me so much. If it wasn't for you I would probably be broken down from Serenity." "Hey what did I say? It was her loss, not yours," then they kissed again.  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chappie 4

This is the last chapter for 'Duke's Change of Heart'! I hope you all like it!  
  
Duke and Tea walked back to Yugi's house hand in hand. They walked in quietly, but everyone could tell something happened between them while they were outside talking. "Hey guys! Sorry we took so long, but everything's fine now," Duke said while smiling at everyone. Duke looked to Serenity once more, but felt no pain. They smiled at each other and Duke walked over with Tea and they both sat down. Everyone talked for a little while then slowly everyone started to head home. The last ones there were Yugi, Tea, Joey, Duke, and Serenity.  
  
"Hey sis, are you ready to go home yet?" "Yeah Joey, just give me a minute to talk to Duke about something, k?" "K, but I'm leaving in 5 minutes." "I'll be done by then," Serenity told her brother then walked over to Duke and Tea. "Duke, can we talk for a second?" Duke look to Tea, who smiled and said, "Sure, let's go over to the kitchen." "Okay," Serenity agreed. "Duke, I was wondering if you were still okay after what happened between us yesterday. Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just say I found someone who likes me the way I like them," Duke answered her. "You're talking about Tea, right?" "Yeah, just like the way you like Tristan, I guess I found that feeling with Tea," Duke smiled at her. "I'm glad for you Duke. Tea's a really nice girl and I'm glad to know that you are happy now," Serenity told him honestly. "Thanks Serenity. Can we still be good friends?" he asked her. "Of course you can Duke.." Serenity hugged him. ".. I just want you to know that you talk to me about anything and we will always be good friends." She let go of him as he spoke. "I know that now, Serenity, and thank you for being a great friend to me. You always have been." "So have you, Duke. So have you."  
  
Did you like the ending? I know it was a bit short, but it was sweet I thought. *__* Please review! 


End file.
